Almost all vehicles utilize a transfer case, a transmission, or both, in which gears, sprockets, and chains are used along with various other components to transfer torque in order to move the vehicle. For example, torque is applied to a first gear from a motor or other driving device which is operably connected to a second gear. As the torque is applied to the first gear, the first gear rotates and moves the second gear in order to transfer the torque. The same principle is applied to sprockets, where a chain operably connects two sprockets. Again, torque is transferred through the transfer case or transmission in order to move the vehicle. Torque is applied to a first sprocket, and the rotation of the first sprocket moves a chain which causes a second sprocket to rotate and transfer the torque.
However, undesirable noise, vibration, or harshness (NVH) can be produced by the components in the transmission or transfer case. The NVH is produced because of the constant contacting of the chain with the sprockets or the contact between the gears. The NVH is undesirable because it causes vibrations which reduce the efficiency and durability of components on the vehicle, and it produces noise and vibrations which are felt by the vehicle's occupants. The vibrations produced by the components can also cause other components to come loose or reduce the durability of other components.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method for reducing NVH caused by the components when in use. It is desirable to develop a system that utilizes the same (or similar to original) components so that the system does not need to be reconfigured while maintaining the distribution of forces applied to the components during the use of the system.